Scorpia's Last Try
by Texas Twister
Summary: When Britain developes the the ultimate weapon, Scorpia is hired by the crime lord of te decade to steal it. All the While Alex has to go in to the lord's liar to find his secret in exchange for information on his parents. 1st fanfic please read and revie
1. The First Bomb

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Jack Starbright.**

Sweat trickled down Alex's brow. His thoughts were all concentrated on one decision. MI6 had not contacted him. He was not out saving the children of England or anything. All he was doing is what all the children in his class were doing, taking a test. It is just an ordinary day in any school kid's life. Only it was unordinary for Alex Rider.

Alex is a fourteen year old spy. First confronted by the secret intelligence agency, MI6, after his uncle, Ian Rider was killed by the assassin, Yassen Gregorvich. Alex then had to take his place and find out what Herrod Sayle was up to with his computer Stormbreaker. Luckily Alex was just in time to find out he was planning to kill innocent school children with a poison inside it. Along with other adventures that included saving Europe or America countless times, Alex is just the best agent MI6 just might have. So even if the start of the day started off normal does not mean it will stay that way.

After what seemed like hours but really was just about thirty minutes school was out. Alex ran all the way to his house. When he got inside Jack Starbright, his housekeeper and legal guardian was watching the TV. Alex said hello than ran up the stairs to his room to start his homework.

After about two hours or so Jack called him down to dinner. One of her infamous five minute recipes was sitting on the table. _Yum, _Alex thought to himself, _roast_ _turkey and steaming green beans with mashed potatoes. _It was at that thought the first bomb went off. Boom! It was just like a wave in the ocean hitting you straight in the chest, except this was ten times worse. Alex and Jack were thrown to the side at the mere force of the impact. IN a blink of an eye Alex was back up. Immediately Alex began screening the area with trained eyes. He saw his house in terrible condition. The front door was blasted of the hinges, hinges that were not even there. The stairs crumbled and were flying down onto the floor. That wasn't even the worst. The windows were shattered and just shards of glass. That is when he remembered Jack. He scrambled over to where she had fallen over. Luckily when he got there it wasn't as bad as he had expected. Her arm was cut with shards of glass. Quickly he helped her up. That was when he realized they were not the worst. They were not even the target. The next block down is where the explosion had happened. The whole place was blown to splinters and shards. Sirens shrieked across the London night. "We should probably get out of here." "Good idea," said Alex. Jack and Alex ran out of the house and were instantly hit with the aroma of burning wood. Alex ran over to Jack's car to find it okay. "Let's go," Alex suggested. Jack didn't need to be told as they jumped into the car. "To Liverpool Street," Alex said. "Sure, anything to get out of here," replied Jack.

Quickly they scrambled in and started the engine and were they off. Jack pushed the pedal to the metal not caring what the heck the speed limit was; all she cared about was getting Alex away safely. As they passed the targeted house Alex released whose house it was. It was Miss. Bedfordshire's house. _Why would anyone target a school teacher's house for a bomb?_ Alex thought about this for the short ride to Liverpool Street.

When Alex and Jack took a step out, Alex almost fainted. _It is gone, _he cried to himself_, the moment I need them they are gone. _Alex took a step over to where the door used to be. Alex could not believe it. "Let's go," he sighed, "there is nothing more to see."

Alex took one more look out the window at the ruins of MI6's Liverpool Street headquarters.

**Well I hoped you liked it. I changed it around to add something to fit my plot better. Please read and review. I need all the tips I can get. I need at least three more reviews to update.**


	2. A Note on the Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex or any characters. I would like to thank Gold is power for being the first person to review. I would also like to thank Jasmine the Tea Lady for being the official first to review the first version. I did not have three reviews but I could not wait. Well here it is. Hope you like it.**

The hum of the engine as it went into overdrive was overpowering. Jack and Alex had tried conversation, but it was useless. When it looked like Jack was going to blow up the car Alex finally screamed stop! Lucky for him Jack heard him and slowed down. "What?" she asked him. "Your going to destroy the car!" "Fine I will slow down," she huffed,"I was just trying to keep us safe." "You are going to throw us into turmoil if the car blows up!" Jack then gave the international sign for OK, her index finger and thumb creating a circle while her other fingers were all sticking up. So Jack finally went the speed limit. About ten minutes later Alex asked,"Where are we going?" "We are going anywhere. I was just driving around looking for places to sleep." "Oh," Alex said. It was then that Alex spotted a person at the side of the road. "Look, Jack, there is something at the side of the road." "Let's take a look, he looks slightly familiar somehow." What Alex saw shocked him. It was John Crawley.

His face was covered in blood. One of his eyes were swollen shut, and his lips were all cracked and bleeding. His hair was a whirly mess. The white button down he was wearing was turned red with blood. Quickly Alex stuck his ear to his heart to see if he was alive. Thump... thump... thump, That was all he needed to know he was alive. "Mr. Crawley," Alex said,"are you ok?" All he heard was moaning. "Scorpia... spy... bomb..." With that Crawley's head fell down, and his body slumped. He was dead. Alex cursed under his breathe. "Who was that?" asked Jack. "That was John Crawley, a former MI6 agent. He was definitely shot. Right in his heart or a major artery. All he could manage to say before he died was,'Scorpia, spy, bomb'." "What do you think it means?" I don't know, but I have an idea and it is not good. I think Scorpia might have gotten us back by sending us a promising new agent. Only I think the agent was a spy for Scorpia. The person must have received orders to destroy Liverpool Street. He had a bomb." "Oh my gosh," Jack said. "We need to find Mrs. Jones," Alex said. "Good idea," Jack replied. So jack and Alex scrambled into the car and once again Jack pushed the engine to the limits.

With Alex guiding her, they were there in minutes. Out in front was a sign that read,' No interruptions, party for occupants. Any non-regestured people will be arrested immediatly.' Alex found this very suspisous. Then he remembered the watch Smithers had made him for the Snakehead mission. Quickly he ran over to the car told Jack what he was about to do. He knew she was going to disagree, but he did not care. To his surprise she agreed to it. She said," Alex you need to do this. All of England is counting on you to find Mrs. Jones." All he needed to do now was to set the gold watch to distribute a radio signal to MI6, or what was left of it. Then he turned to Jack and told her to put the watch on the ground and leave after he walked in. When he was satisfied with the watch and Jack, he took a deep breath and walked to the door. Just out of curiostity Alex took off the note from the door and looked at the back. On the back there was a scorpian and these words,' Enter and die'. At the end of 'die' there was a splatter of blood. Alex shuddered_, I knew this had to do with Scorpia_. Alex cursed under his breath and pushed open the door.

**I know I left you on a cliff hanger but hey it was very interesting. I do need more reviews if you want a great story. So please Read and Review!!!!! It's a matter of life and death for Alex.**


End file.
